ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Cool
cool is the strongest member of appules race and is also stronger than everyone besides zeno HISTORY he grew up in a poor family and his dad didnt like what he did. he was bullied by his buff enemy kevin from high school who was a member of burters race. when his dad told him he couldnt write dbz fanfiction he kliled him and ran away and joinde the frieza force. after he joined the frieza force he beat cooler after he challenged him and took over and had an army of people and made cools cool army his own battle force. during the time between cell and buu saga vegeta beat him and killed most of his army and called him weak for thinking broly is the strongest, making him angry and swear vengeance after the tournament of power saga he returned and tried to kill goku and succeeded then he killed gokus family then killed everyone on earth slowly as possible devilman appeared and tried to stop him using the devilmite beam but it didnt work because he has done nothing wrong and then he killed devilman within a second after everything was done only he and vegeta were the lsat people on eath and he fought vegeta and won but instead of killing vegeta he revived everyone and proved his superiority as the second strongest being in the multiverse vegeta asked him why he did all this and he said that since vegeta shamed him hed get his revenge in his own way and he found out his hidden potential by going ot appulle home planet and finding out the secret powers of the appul race. the appule race was made to kill saiyans by ancient zalama if they ever got out of control but they never used their powers ot their foulest potential but cool did and he was awesome and was the second best ever unlike kevin from high school FUCK YOU KEVIN YOU WILL NEVER BE AS GOOD AS COOL BECAUSE HE IS THE STRONGEST EVER UNLIKE YOUR MULTIPLE FOOTBALL AWARDS POWERS he has multiple powers like * blood beam which erases your body but leaves you alive and uses his own blood * death laser which he fires out of his eye that does nothing but also does everything to your body * anger armor which increases his strength the more angry he is * killer eyes, he can ripe his eyes out of his body and throw them at his enemies which will them explod and then regenerait * armageddon annihilation which kills the soul of his enemy and then erases their own existence and makes nobody even remember them as a large beam of energy trivia he is the second strongest character ever he is totally not based off of my life not at all but still fuck kevin from hih school he is a big guy at 8 feet (for you) his favorite food happens to be seed and his favorite henchman was named seed before he died and thats why he hates vegeta not just for beating him but fohr killing sed whis once asked him if he wanted to be next god of destructin but he said no becaus he thinks thats gay shiht please do not take evreything in article seriously i am from meico and only 13 maybe i am not good at writing but if you dont like it youre a troll Category:Villains Category:Good Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Strongest Warrior Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Immortals